green eyed monster
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: there is a new boy in school and libby has to help him ajust to a new school and is partners with him on an english project. derek doesn't like the fact that a new guy is spending so much time with his girlfriend and decides to investigate.


LIFE WITH DEREK

"The Green Eyed Monster"

Sesson 3

Summery: There is a new boy in school and Libby is paired up with him for an english assignment. Derek¹s fine with it, but when Libby starts spending alot of time with him, Derek gets jealous. Casey¹s very surprised and so is Libby. Lizzy is also jealous because another girl also likes the same guy that lizzy likes and Edwin tries to help her.

The living room was dark, when Casey came down the stars. When she turned on the lights she saw Libby and

Derek were kissing on the living room couch.

"Can we please keep this house G rated. Please." said

Casey, sitting on the chair across from Libby and

Derek.

"Why, jealous." said Derek.

"No. I just don¹t want to see the two of you making out right after I just ate."

"Casey, I thought you were fine with Derek and I being a couple." said Libby

"I am. It¹s just so weird see the two of you

togther." said Casey shuttering.

"Well, you wont have to see much more of us together." said Libby.

"What?" said Casey and Derek.

"I mean to night. I have to go home early."

"Why?" asked Derek.

"I told you. I have a project to work on with the new boy in school."

"New boy?" asked Casey as Libby and Derek got up.

"Yeah. He transfered here a couple of days ago. His name is Marco. Our English teacher paired us up for an

english assignment and he wants me to show Marco around."

"Yeah, but do you have to do this to night?" asked

Derek.

"Oh... Yeah I do, but I¹ll call you later. OK?"

"OK." said Derek sadly.

Libby then gave Derek a kiss good bye and she left.

Derek just stood there then he jumped into his chair and turned on the t.v. As Derek watched his show, he saw Casey looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Your not jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of Libby and Marco. Your not jealous that she¹s

spending time with a nother boy are you?"

"No. Me and Libby have a good relationship. She¹s

just working on an assignment with this guy. That¹s

all." said Derek.

"What ever you say." said Casey getting up. "But I

wouldn¹t be to carful if I were you."

Derek just sat there with a worried look on his face.

Theme song

Casey: Derek and I have been brother and sister for

over a year now and I have seen him everything, from

farting to making a fool of himself in front of

people, but what I have never seen him do, is get

jealous. I guess there¹s a first for everyone.

The weekend ended and Monday had started. Derek was

by his locker waitign for Libby to show up, but she

wasn¹t there. Derek went to go find her. He found her

by her locker, talking to the no kid, Marco. Derek

wasn¹t happy, but he thought it might be good to let

this guy know what¹s rightfully his.

"Hi Libby." said Derek walking up to Libby¹s locker.

"Hi Derek." said Libby.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, Hi. I¹m Marco."

"Hi. I¹m Derek, Libby¹s boyfriend."

"Oh, nice to meet you." said Marco.

"Anyway" interupted Libby, "was there something you

wanted Derek?"

Derek didn¹t like that question. He felt no wanted.

"No, I just wanted to know if we were still on for

wednesday."

"Oh, our date. Um, me and Marco have to work on out

project. Cab we rescudual for saturday?"

"Sadurday?"

"Yeah. Me and Marco are going to be working on the

project all week. It¹s a big project, pluss, I¹m going

to show marko around, seeing that he¹s new here." said

Libby.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"We, have to go Derek, but I¹ll see you later." and

Libby gave Derek a kiss on the cheak and left, with

Marco.

"So, still not jealous?" asked Casey as she walked up

behind Derek.

"There¹s nothing for me to be jealous about. She¹s

just working with him on an english assignment. That¹s

all."

"What ever." and Casey left.

That night, Lizzie was having a problem. Casey was

passing Lizzies room, when he saw her lookin at the

ceiling.

"Lizzie, are you alright?"

"No." said Lizzie.

"What¹s wrong?"

"It¹s embarissing."

"What?"

"Ok, there¹s this boy at school..."

"Oh, you have a crush." said Casey with a smile.

"No."

Casey just looked at her.

"Ok, but there¹s this other girl. I think she likes

him too and I want him to like me." said Lizzie.

"Well, I think that if he can¹t see that an amzing

person you are, then he¹s not worth it." and Casey

left.

"Great advice."

As Casey and Lizzie were talking, Derek decided to

ask his dad for some advice himself. His dad was in

the kidchen cleaning.

"Dad." said Derek. "Can I ask you a hypithetical

question?"

"Sure Derek."

"Ok, say there was this guy, and he had a girlfrend,

but his girl friend was spendigntime with this other

guy, only to work on a school project, but she was

spending a lot of time with him. Should the boy friend

be worried?"

"Well, it¹s only natural to get jealous, but if he is

worried then he should comfront the problem head on.

He should talk to his girl friend and see what¹s up."

"Humm."

"Now, Derek, does this have anything to do with you

and Libby?" asked George.

"Dad, I said it was a hypothetical question." and

Derek left.

The next day, Derek went up to Libby¹s locker only to

find her by herself. Marco didn¹t seem to be around.

"Libby." said Derek.

"Hi Derek." said Libby as she gave Derek a kiss.

"What¹s up?"

"Nothing. Where¹s Marco?"

"Oh, he had to talk to a teacher about a test. Why do

you ask?"

"No reason. You two have been spending a lot of time

with him."

"Yeah, seeign that he¹s new here, I thought it would

be good to show him around. You know as a friend."

"A friend." said Derek.

Libby looked at Derek.

"Derek, you don¹t think that I like Marco, do you?"

"No." lied Derek.

"Derek?"

"Ok. maybe a little." said Derek

"Derek, I can¹t believe you don¹t trust me to be with

another guy. I trust you."

"You do?" asked Derek.

"Yess. Derek we need to trust eachother for this

relationship to go very well. No if you can¹t trust me

to work with another guy on a school project, then I

don¹t know what to do you."

"Fine, I trust you."

Libby just looked at him.

"I do, I do."

"Good."

"Are we still on for saturday?" asked Derek.

"I can¹t. Me and Marco are going to Tim¹s pizza shack

to finish out project."

"Oh."

"But we can go out on sunday."

"Ok."

Libby then left. Derek didn¹t feel good about this.

He knew that Libby was a good gril friend, but he

still didn¹t trust Marco, so instead of staying home

on friday, he decided to spy on Libby.

Later that night, Lizzie was having more problems.

She decided to go to Edwin for some advice, since

Casey¹s wasn¹t working.

"Edwin." said Lizzie as she walked up to Edwin in the

kitchen. "I have a problem."

"So."

"I can¹t believe I¹m saying this to you, but it¹s a

boy problem." said Lizzie.

"Oh."

"You see, I like this guy, but Tanya Sanders also

likes him. What should I do?"

"Well, have you already done?" asked Edwin.

"I did what Casey said and let him come to me, but

that didn¹t work."

"Of course." said Edwin.

"So what should I do?"

"Do what you do when your playing soccor. Take the

ball by force and don¹t let the apponent stand in your

way."

"You know, that actually makes sence. Thanks."

Saturday had come and Derek was ready to spy on

Libby. He knew it wasn¹t a good idea, but this was the

only was to see what Marco was really like when he was

with Libby.

"Tell Dad and Nore that I¹m going to Tim¹s Pizza

Shack."

"Fine." said Casey watching T.V.

As soon as Derek left Lizzie sat down on the couch,

looking upset.

"Lizzie, what¹s wrong?" asked Casey.

"I took some advice that Edwin gave me and it blow up

in my face."

"Well what advice did Edwin give to you?"

"He said that if I wanted the guy I liked to like me,

I should be forceful. Now, he thinks I¹m strange and

is spending more time with Tanya."

"Lizzie, you can¹t be forcful with a guy. What you

should do is just tell him that you like him. Boy¹s

are slow so he just doesn¹t know that you like him."

"Ok. I hope this works."

Later that night, Libby and Marco were ath the pizza

shack talking about their project. While they were

talking, Derek was spying one table away from them

listening to them.

"I think we¹ll do a great job on the project. We¹re

bound to get an ŒA¹." said Libby.

"Good. You know I have had such a great week hanging

with you."

"Me too." said Libby when her phone suddenly went

off. "Hold on one second. Hello."

"Hey Libby."

"Hey Casey."

"Hey are you still at the pizza shack?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell Derek ti pick up a small pepperoni

pizza when he comes back."

"Ok, where is he?... He¹s what?!... No no, I¹ll tell

him." and Libby hung up."

"What¹s wrong?"

"What¹s wrong is here spying on me."

"Why?"

"He think¹s that I might like you and he¹s jealous."

said Libby.

Derek hurd what Libby said and realized that he need

to go, fast. As he started to get up and sneak away,

Libby noticed him leaving and get up to stop him.

"Derek."

Derek stopped and turned around. He could see Liby

was not happy. She had a look in her eyes that mad

Derek want to run.

"Libby, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know very well what I am doing here. I¹m

here working on a project and your spying on me, after

we agread to trust each other. Derek can¹t believe

you. Your such a... a ... a jurk. Come Marco, were

leaving." and Libby and Marco left.

Derek just stood there, looking very emberissed.

When he got home, Casey was on the phone. As Derek

was puting his jacket away, Casey hung up.

"That was Libby and she is not happy with you." said

Casey. "Derek I can¹t delieve you spyed in Libby and

Marco."

"Well, he was spending a lot of time with her and I

got..."

"Jealous." said Casey with a smile.

"Fine, yes I was jealous. Happy now."

"Yes." but Casey could see that Derek wasn¹t.

"Are you?"

Derek just sat in his chair looking at the blank t.v

screen thinking.

"Derek if you really like Libby, then you should talk

to here, if she¹ll let you."

On Monday, Derek went to Libby¹s locker to go

appoligize to her.

"Libby..."

"Save it Derek. I don¹t want to talk to you."

"But I want to appoligize. I know what I did was

wrong..."

"Yes it was, and nothing you can say will want to

forgive you." and Libby left.

"Well just to let you know, Marco doesn¹t want to be

just friends with you." yelled Derek.

Libby hurd him, but didn¹t say anything.

That night, Derek, Nore, and George walked in to the

house. They had gone out to dinner and when they

turned on the lights, Libby was sitting on the couch.

"Libby?" said Derek.

"Libby how did you..." said George.

"Casey let me in. She¹s up stars right now."

"I see." said Nora.

"Can I talk to Derek, please?" asked Libby.

"Right, we¹ll just go into the kitchen." and they

left.

Libby just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Libby, I just want to explain..."

"You don¹t need to."

"I don¹t." said Derek.

"No. You were right. Marco did want to be more then

just friends. After we did our english assignment, he

started hitting on me, thinking that you and me were

over."

"And." said Derek.

"And I told him, that if he thinks I¹m going to go

out with him, he had another thing coming."

"So your not mad at me?" asked Derek.

"No I am still VERY, mad at you, but now I know your

intentions were good and that you were only trying to

protect me and I forgive you."

"Good." and Derek gave Libby a hug.

"But, if you every spy on me again, you will live to

regret it. Got it." said Libby.

"Yeah, I got it."

That night, Casey, Libby, Derek, and Edwin were all

watching t.v. in the living room when Lizzie came in.

She looked happy.

"Lizzie, how did everything go with the boy you

like."

"You like a boy?" asked Libby.

"Yeah. Everything worked out well."

"So, did my advice work?" asked Casey.

"Actually, I didn¹t get to use your advice. Today,

Tanya spilt all her food on him and now he hates her.

So I don¹t have to worry about her trying to steal my

man." and she left.

Everyone just started to laugh.

THE END

by: ellevira 


End file.
